youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Tentacle Acres
Tentacle Acres is an isolated society somewhere near Bikini Bottom for squids who are sick of their neighbors. That being said, squids are the only species allowed to enter the city limits. The only food that can be obtained or brought in is canned bread and purified water. Every single house is a giant blue monument with a large nose like Squidward's. The squid residents have a strictly repetitive lifestyle that everyone must follow. This starts with riding a bike around town, buying canned bread, having an interpretive dance party, and playing their clarinet, and then go to bed to start the whole process over again without ever tiring of it. How or why these people got stuck in such a cocksuckingly boring routine is unknown. After Squidward moved to Tentacle Acres to escape SpongeBob and Patrick, he became part of the cycle but quickly tired of it. It turned out there was one thing that separated Squidward from all those other squids: his inability to play the clarinet. After a few more days of boredom, Squidward went insane and began terrorizing the other residents with a flamethrower. The chaos distracted the authorities long enough for SpongeBob and Patrick to sneak in and add to the destruction and liberate Squidward. Location Tentacle Acres has been isolated for many, many years and its existence is known to only those who have seen the TV ad which aired only once. It is presumed to have been destroyed during one of Hyrule's many nuclear wars. or was it? Most likely yes. The Starfish Conflict The two species that Tentacle Acres residents hate more than any other are sponges and starfish. It is not known why sponges are discriminated probably because they're retards, but historical documents recently uncovered have provided clues as to what the squids have against starfish. Long ago, Tentacle Acres was much more aggressive in expanding its territory, and it did so by annexing everything within its range. Since Tentacle Acres is supposedly in the middle of nowhere or at least at the edge of it, no problems were encountered until the squids came across starfish land. The squids of Tentacle Acres, being the stuck up, overly cultural jerks they are, decided to force the stars out, thinking that they were inferior life forms. This was a mistake, as the starfish's lazy lifestyle was actually based upon a set of religious beliefs which the starfish valued greatly. So when Tentacle Acres stepped in, the stars revolted and forced the squids into a war. Due to their vast knowledge of engineering, the squids initially had the upper hand by inventing powerful war machines that the stars powers could not stand against, but the starfish fought back and made an alliance with another group of sea who called themselves jellyfish, who had the ability to use lightning powers with their tentacles, and together the new alliance called Jellystars sent those cephalopods sulking home with many sores. Tentacle Acres hasn't given anyone else any trouble since then, but all starfish who descended from a Jellystar clan member inherited an automatic hatred of the twisted town, which is why to this day stars like Patrick say to Tentacle Acres commercials, I hate this channel! Category:Places Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Evil Organizations Category:Youtube Poop Worlds Category:RNSH Category:Cities